Electrocutioner
Lester Buchinsky, aka Electrocutioner, is a highly dangerous escaped convict seeking any mission to add money and infamy to his name. History Not much is known of his origins, although he was a prisoner for a few years participating in any fight he could get himself into. While at first this resulted in a long trail of failures and terrific injuries, he slowly gained experience and skill, making him the top dog of his ward. Unfortunately for him, this meant that he stacked up the punishments set for him until finally the prison got tired of his presence and sentenced him to death. He was to be executed by electric chair; however, a freak accident in the middle of a riot started just as he was being executed resulted in heavy damage to his body, but enabled him to escape and slip out of the prison. Suffering grueling burns to his body and a damaged mind as the result of the electrocution attempt, Lester took a new identity and way of killing enemies for money as the Electrocutioner. Electrocutioner was hired by Black Mask to assassinate Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow. He quickly accepted the job, expecting to succeed quickly and win $50 million. Having set up an ambush for the target, Electrocutioner hid himself outside of a fighting pit hidden underneath a small bar. When Black Widow entered the place on her mission to clear out some of the other assassins coming after her, she was lead into the back corridor and caught in Electrocutioner's trap, falling into the arena pit. Here, the Electrocutioner challenged her to a fight, and the two engaged in gruesome combat. Despite his dangerous equipment and fearsome reputation, the Black Widow was able to put him down, where it appeared that he suffered an excruciatingly agonizing death at the hands of his own weapons. Powers/Abilities While having no natural gifts or talents, Lester nevertheless was a ruthless physical combatant, having caused several prison inmates to fear and respect him after just one nasty brawl, which resulted in his temporary solitary confinement. Electrocutioner is equipped with weapons and armor themed after electrocution. Equipment Armor The Electrocutioner's armor is crude and far from advanced, though it proves effective. The armor can resist light gunfire, and is perfectly insulated from interior and exterior effects of electricity. This makes him immune to his own weapons. It houses the power system which feeds his gauntlets, his only armament; this equipment is contained inside the armor due to its sensitivity, being that it was fabricated from smuggled parts inside a prison. The electronics are barely safe to use, and are incredibly easy to damage if the armor is compromised. Therefore, the Electrocutioner favors to end his fights quickly before an enemy gets the chance to damage it, since he does not possess the knowledge to maintain or fix the armor himself. Weapons The Electrocutioner wields a pair of electro-shock gauntlets, containing equipment fabricated from defibrillators. They are incredibly dangerous both to himself and to his foes, with an adjustable power setting that can be compromised at any time from an armor breach. They are usually set to several times the voltage required to kill a human, compensating for any protection or powers belonging to his foes. Remarks The Electrocutioner had outstanding warrants for 16 counts of murder, 3 in the first degree, and 13 in the second degree, as well as 12 counts of assault, 16 counts of assault with a deadly weapon, and 8 counts of aggravated assault.